Taking care of the Super Duper Highschool Level Idol
by Kamilia07329
Summary: So... Sayaka Maizono finished working really late, didn't get enough sleep and managed to review for a test. What happens at school then?


A little something I just thought off while watching the Danganronpa The Animation. Hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I really don't own the Danganronpa franchise. spike does.

"Urgh."

Sayaka sighed as she trudged slowly her way towards Kibougamine Acedemy. She was not feeling well since yesterday and she had to pull an all-nighter to study for the upcoming test today. She barely laid her head on her pillow when the alarm went on, informing her about school.

"Goodmorning, Maizono-san!"

Sayaka stopped and slowly turned around and saw Makoto's smiling face.

"Morn..ing, Nae..gi-kun." She gave a tired smile.

Naegi saw that tired expression and his smile instantly vanished. He placed a hand on her forehead, feeling for her temperature.

"Are you okay? You're feeling really hot." Naegi asked with a worried look.

Sayaka brushed off her friend's hand.

"Yeah. I slept really late to study for the test."

Makoto just gave his friend a worried look before shrugging.

_If Maizono said she's fine... then there's nothing to worry about... right?_

"There's nothing to worry, Naegi-kun." She smiled.

"Huh? How did you-"

"I'm an esper." She said with a stern face.

"Just kidding, I just have keen intuition" She then reverted to her smile before heading to school.

"_If she says so..."_

Makoto thought to himself as he and Sayaka made their way to the academy.

"Now to get the X, first you have to..."

The teacher continued with his algebra lessons, not minding the fact that almost all of his students have already given up on listening to his monotonous voice. Makoto continued to gaze at the window, feeling bored as the subject drone on. They still got at least one hour before the class ends.

However, he kept on glancing towards Sayaka's direction. Sayaka sat at the front row of the class while Makoto sat at the back. He could see how the girl had been trying to keep herself awake. He could also see how her head keeps bobbing up and down, an effort just to keep herself awake and to listen to the teacher. Judging from how she looked earlier this morning, he couldn't feel at ease.

Makoto just gave a huge sigh before laying his head on the desk to doze off. Just as he was about to go to dreamland, a loud thud snapped him out of drowsiness. He lifted his head up only to find a limp figure of Sayaka Maizono sprawled on the floor. Murmurs erupted inside the classroom as the teacher turn his attention away from the board to figure out what the commotion is about.

Makoto raised his hand and stood up from his seat.

"Sensei! Can I bring Maizono-san to the infirmary?" he asked.

The teacher adjusted his glasses, gave Makoto a small nod and resumed his writing on the board. Makoto made a move towards Sayaka's limp figure. He noticed that her face is flushed and heat is emanating from her figure.

Makoto brought a hand on her forehead, only to find that it's burning hot. He removed his jacket and covered Sayaka's feverish body with it. With the help of the other students, Makoto managed to get up from the floor, carrying Sayaka's body with him on his back. He slowly trudged his way out of the classroom, with one of the students holding out the door for him. He shot a grateful look at him and made his way to the infirmary.

_Just my luck._

Makoto cursed under his breath when realization hit him outside the classroom. The infirmary is down at the first floor and their classroom is at the third floor.

He shifted Sayaka's body on his back so that he'll be comfortable carrying her and slowly walked down the empty hallway onto the flight of stairs. He could feel eyes from the classrooms he passed by, looking at him.

After a few minutes, he managed to arrive at the staircase. Looking from how long the flight of stairs will be, he slowly took his time in going down, making sure he doesn't slip or he'll bring the two of them crashing through the ground. Every once in a while, Makoto will pause to catch his breath before resuming to go down.

_Dammit. Why does our classroom have to be in the third floor?_

Makoto cursed under his breath while slowly stepping down the steps of the stairs. While going down, he could feel Sayaka's breath getting uneven; something that a sleeping person shouldn't experience. Her feverish warmth can be felt in his arms while he carries her.

_I need to get there now._

"Urgh...uh.."

Makoto could hear soft sounds coming from the sick girl on his back. He paused on the landing by the second floor.

"Maizono-san?" He asked.

Makoto felt light movements from her and the sick girl tried to open her eyes.

"Nae..gi..-kun...?" Sayaka softly mumbled.

Makoto felt a relieved sigh escaped from his mouth.

"Maizono-san. We're on our way to the infirmary now. Just sit tight back there." He tried to say it cheerfully but there's still a hint of worry from his tone.

"Hm...mmm." Sayaka mumbled before falling back into unconsciousness once again.

"Maizono-san? Maizono-san?" Naegi shot the unconscious girl a worried look.

Sayaka opened her eyes. She was stung by the bright light that greeted her upon re-entering the world. She brought up her hand to cover her eyes and felt a wet towel on her forehead. She patted it down, trying to feel the coolness that the towel is giving.

She slowly sat up, bringing the towel from her forehead to her hand. She scanned her surroundings when her eyes have adjusted to the lighting.

"Am I... in the infirmary?" Sayaka whispered.

Looking around, she was indeed inside the infirmary. The white walls all smelled like disinfectant and there was a white curtain covering her ward, separating hers from the other wards. She looked at her bedside table, to find a small red rose on a vase along with a small basin with water in it and some medicine.

_I guess that's for my towel..._

_Well, at least my fever is gone._

_Hmm?_

It was until then that she noticed that something has been covering her back. She slid it off to find that it's Makoto's jacket.

She then settled her attention towards a small boy who was sleeping by her bedside. His head seemed to be using her bed mattress as a pillow with his arms surrounding his head.

Before the girl could rouse the sleeping boy, the school's nurse arrived, parting the curtains apart.

"Ah. Maizono-san. It seems you're awake." The school nurse said.

"How did I get in here?" Sayaka asked.

The nurse gestured to the sleeping boy next to her.

"This boy carried you here while unconscious with fever. Mind you, he carried you all the way from the 3rd floor." The nurse chuckled.

"All the way from the 3rd floor?" Sayaka wondered the distance between their classroom and the infirmary. "He carried me all the way here?"

"Yeap. And he took the liberty of taking care of you in your feverish state. He grabbed a small basin from the cabinet and a towel to relive your high temperature. Seeing as your fever had subsided, he asked me to look after you while he goes to the garden to pick out a small flower for you."

The nurse then gestured on the small rose by her bedside. Sayaka carefully plucked the rose from the vase and examined it.

"He did this all for me?"

The nurse gave a kind smile before going back to her duties.

"Oh and just an advice." The nurse stopped before closing the curtains.

"It is not everyday can you see someone who'd really take care of a girl that much despite her status as an idol. Usually, people would mob her even though she's already sick or is ready to fall down."

"Huh?" Confused, Sayaka stared at the kind nurse.

But nurse just gave her a wink before sliding the curtains back to encompass them once again. The ruffling of the curtains was enough to wake the young boy.

"H-Huh?"

Makoto lifted his head from the bed and began wiping the drool on his mouth. His eyes finally settled on the blue-haired girl who was sitting up, watching him, hugging his jacket to cover her frame.

"M-M-Maizono-san!" Makoto quickly scrambled up, sleep went away in an instant.

"H-How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine now, Naegi-kun." Sayaka giggled.

As if a big burden has been lifted from him, Makoto let out a relieved sigh. Sayaka noticed it and hid a small smile. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it's already 5 in the afternoon.

_It's already that late?!_

"N-Naegi-k-kun? It's already late! Shouldn't you be going home already?" Maizono piped up.

_I was out for hours?!_

Makoto hastily put up his hands, looking as if he's been found in a crime scene.

"I-I-I... T-T-The nurse said that she'll just tell me when you wake up.. . B-B-But I-I can't leave you a-alone to g-g-go home a-alone. S-So I-I..."

Sayaka watched as the boy quickly tried to work up an excuse. She let out an adorable giggle and patted his head to ease his nervousness.

"Silly Naegi-kun." She giggled.

Her giggle caused Makoto to stop fidgeting and let out a small smile while joining in her laughter. They stayed laughing for a few minutes before Makoto stood up from his seat. He gathered his bag and Maizono's from the floor.

"Oh. I took your bag from the classroom after I carried you here. I also informed the teacher that you'll be staying in the clinic for the whole day."

Sayaka slowly got out of her bed, holding out to the bedside table for support since her balance is not yet steady due to her sickness. She held out her hand for her bag but Makoto shook it and offered to carry it for her. Sayaka then picked up the small flower from the vase and together, the two of them stepped out of the infirmary after saying goodbye to the school nurse.

They slowly made their way to the shoe lockers since Sayaka just recovered and Makoto want her to take it easy. Both were putting on their shows when some of their classmates passed by.

"Yo, Naegi! We have a test for tomorrow. Don't forget it!" One of them said.

"Yeah. You little runt. Ditching the rest of the day." Another piped up jokingly.

_Naegi-kun didn't return to class?_

Sayaka waited as Makoto said his goodbyes to his friends. He went back to Sayaka's side only to find an irritated idol standing before him.

"You didn't go back to class?" she asked.

Makoto just scratched his nose while telling her that he didn't go back to class since he was worried for her. After setting her down in the infirmary, he went back to the classroom, asked permission from the teacher for the both of them and gathered their belongings before heading back to the infirmary.

"Besides... math is boring okay?" Makoto concluded.

Sayaka laughed before grabbing his hand. Makoto tried to hide the blush that crept on his face but Sayaka noticed it. She giggled before giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Shall we?" She led their walk with a flustered Makoto following her behind.

On their way back to their homes, they talk about various things. Sayaka told Makoto storied of how her group is faring and that their group will be releasing a new song in weeks. Apparently, it was the real reason why she collapsed since she's been working really late and had to review for that test today.

"You really need to take care of yourself, Maizono-san. Being an idol and at the same time, a student can be pretty tiresome." Makoto told her.

She gave a small laugh.

"I will~"

They eventually reached the street where they have to part ways. Makoto's feeling anxious to let her go home by herself since she's still a little bit unsteady. He debated in his mind if he would be accompanying her to her house or just go straight home.

"I don't mind if you'll accompany me." Sayaka said in a quiet voice.

"Huh?!"

"I'm an esper."

"I'm just kidding. I just have keen intuition." Sayaka smiled.

"Are my thoughts really that simple-minded?" Makoto grumbled quietly.

Sayaka made a move to remove his jacket from her body but Makoto waved her off, telling her that she can hold onto it for now.

"I-I guess, my parents won't mind me going home late today." Makoto told her with a slight blush on his face.

"Really?" Sayaka couldn't contain her excitement upon going home with someone other than herself.

"H-Hey now,. W-What if your fever comes back again?"

"I'll be fine. I have you, Naegi-kun to take care of me." She giggled before the two of them ventured off towards her house, with the small rose, his jacket and her love of her life to keep her safe.

Meep. Please review! ^^


End file.
